


Scars of Perfection

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Cutting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian find out that Blaine's depressed and cuts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Perfection

It had been a long year from the time Kurt left for New York to present where he was back for a weeklong trip to visit his friends in Ohio. It had been too hard on both of them to have a long-distance relationship. They’d agreed on just being friends and would try again if Blaine decided to go to New York for school.

When Kurt had called to ask if Blaine wanted to get some coffee and talk, how could he say no? He had pulled on a dark shirt, feeling the sting as the fresh cuts as the cotton rubbed up against them. It didn’t matter if it was too hot for such a long sleeved shirt. It didn’t matter that someone was bound to notice that something was off.

As soon as he walked into the Lima Bean, what he saw caught him completely off guard. It wasn’t seeing Kurt that had him thrown for a loop; it was who was sitting with the boy. Sebastian Smythe was sitting across from Blaine’s ex who was laughing about something.

“Blaine!” He walked over awkwardly as Sebastian waved him over. “Interesting fashion statement. Long sleeved shirt ninety degree weather.”

“How… uh, how did you two become friends?” He had to change the topic and that seemed like the best way to do it. As long as it wasn’t about him, he could handle this meeting. “You both hated each other the last time I saw you.”

“Isabelle, my boss, is Sebastian’s aunt,” Kurt explained with a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee. “Bas’s dad wanted him to get some work experience so Isabelle hired him as my assistant.”

“So we were forced to work together and get along,” Sebastian added. “How was senior year at some disgusting public school?”

Blaine didn’t answer write away. Instead, his fingers pressed down on his wrist, letting the sting calm him. He could get through this meeting or whatever it was. He could only hope this was all he had to do.

“Blaine.” He jumped at Kurt’s voice, looking up to meet the boy’s concerned gaze.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I mean school was good. It was school.”

“How about we go someplace else? My parents are out of town and I need a drink.”

Blaine looked towards Kurt, who just rolled his eyes.

Blaine wanted to try to get out of it, but he couldn’t raise suspicion. He didn’t have anywhere to be or anyone he was going out to see. He’d stopped talking to everyone after he’d started cutting. He’d stopped going to glee club and started going straight home after school. He’d cut his friends out of his life and forced himself to bare his own burden.

As soon as they arrived in the house, they went up to Sebastian’s room. Kurt ran and jumped on the bed, grinning at Blaine who looked confused. Sebastian walked in with two beers, handing one to Kurt and taking a drink of the other.

“So, uh, what are we-?”

“I missed you,” Kurt muttered as he moved over and kissed Blaine. Blaine could feel bile rising in his throat as he kept his lips tightly shut. He couldn’t let Kurt see him like this. He wasn’t perfect enough for Kurt. “Blaine?”

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay. Do you have a-?”

“No!” The two boys looked at Blaine as he realized his outburst. “No. I don’t have a boyfriend.” He looked between the two of them. “What about you both?”

“I’ve been dating on and off,” Kurt admitted with a shrug.

“I liked that Asian you keep dating on and off. The one at Columbia.”

“First off, he’s straight. Second, I knew him from school. Third, who I go out with is none of your business.” Kurt looked at Blaine with another eye roll. “I’ve been hanging out with Wes. We ran into each other one weekend and got to talking.”

“Kurt’s friends are very talkative,” Sebastian said with a frown. “Including his friends who are still in Ohio.”

Blaine’s eyes widened as Kurt put an arm around him. He couldn’t stop the tears that started sliding down his cheeks as he clung to his ex. He fell into the familiar touch and let the hand rub his back comfortingly.

“Shh,” Kurt whispered. “Just let it all out.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Blaine choked out as he wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” Sebastian asked. “I was just going to say that we were both surprised you stopped singing, but apparently there’s more than that.”

“Blaine?”

He tugged at his sleeve, trying to hide the cuts. He didn’t want to explain what was going on. He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t good enough for his ex.

A hand touched his arm, making him stiffen. He didn’t pull away, though, when the hand slowly slid up his sleeve to reveal the cuts that crisscrossed each other. He couldn’t bear to look up into the eyes of the two boys who were his friends.

“Why?”

The question was so soft, though it hung thickly in the air. It was a hard question that Blaine wasn’t sure he could answer. It wasn’t something he had even admitted to himself.

“We don’t hate you.” He looked up at Sebastian in question. “For cutting. I mean, it sucks that you did that to yourself, but you had to have reasons for it.”

“I started after we broke up.” Blaine’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t even sure the others could hear it. “You were becoming big and you’d only been in New York for a week. I didn’t want to hold you back so I…”

“It’s okay.”

Once Blaine started talking, he couldn’t stop. He told Kurt and Sebastian how he wanted to be perfect for Kurt but he just couldn’t do it. He’d started spiraling and pulling away from everyone. He’d started cutting because it was the only way he could feel anything. As long as he could feel the pain, he could know that he was still alive and living.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt whispered as they lay on the large bed, Blaine pulled into his ex’s arms. “You are perfect.”

“Why else would I go after you?” Sebastian asked as he moved so he was lying on the other side of Blaine. “You’re hot and no scars are going to change my mind.” Blaine watched Kurt roll his eyes, yet again as the older boy looked fondly at Sebastian. “So, we actually wanted to ask you something.”

“We wanted to know if you would come live with us in New York. If you want to go, I mean. We’d love to have you there and we have enough room in our place and-”

“Kurt wanted to know if you would come live in New York. I wanted to know if you’d have a threesome with us.” Kurt reached over to hit Sebastian, who just laughed. “I think I deserve a kiss since Kurt already got one.”

Blaine just curled up between the two boys, closing his eyes with a smile. Maybe he could be perfect. If they were there to help him when he didn’t think he could be.


End file.
